I Gotta Feeling
I Gotta Feeling is originally sung by The Black Eyed Peas. It was sung by Alicia , Ariana , Kitty and Amy in Party Rocking. Lyrics Alicia , Ariana, Kitty and Amy: I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good good night x4 Alicia: Tonight's the night Let's live it up I got my money Let's spend it up Ariana: Go out and smash it Like Oh My God Jump off that sofa Let's get get OFF Kitty: I know that we'll have a ball If we get down And go out And just loose it all Amy: I feel stressed out I wanna let it go Lets go way out spaced out And loosing all control Alicia: Fill up my cup Mozoltov Look at her dancing Just take it off Ariana: Let's paint the town We'll shut it down Let's burn the roof And then we'll do it again Alicia , Ariana, Kitty and Amy:'''Let's do it, let's do it, Let's do it, Let's do it, and do it, and do it, Let's live it up And do it, and do it, and do it, do it, do it, Let's do it, Let's do it, Let's do it '''Alicia , Ariana, Kitty and Amy: Cause I gotta feeling (ooooo hoooo) that tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good good night x2 Kitty (Ariana): Tonight's the night (Hey!) Let's live it up (Let's live it up) I got my money (I'm paid) Let's spend it up (Let's spend it up) Alicia (Ariana): Go out and smash it (Smash it) Like Oh My God (Like Oh My God) Jump off that sofa (C'mon) Let's get get OFF Amy (Ariana): Fill up my cup (Drank) Mozoltov (La' Chaim) Look at her dancing (Move it Move it) Just take it off Ariana (Amy): Let's paint the town (paint the town) We'll shut it down (Shut it down) Let's burn the roof And then we'll do it again Alicia , Ariana, Kitty and Amy: Let's do it, let's do it, Let's do it, Let's do it, and do it, and do it, Let's live it up And do it, and do it, and do it, do it, do it, Let's do it, Let's do it, Let's do it, do it, do it, do it Alicia: Here we come Here we go We gotta rock (rock,rock,rock,rock) Kitty: Easy come Easy go Now we on top (top,top,top,top) Amy: Feel the shot Body rock Rock it don't stop (stop,stop,stop,stop) Ariana: Round and round Up and down Around the clock (clock,clock,clock,clock) Alicia: Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday Kitty:' Friday, Saturday Saturday to Sunday Ariana: Get get get get get with us You know what we say Amy: Party every day Pa pa pa Party every day Alicia , Kitty and Amy (Ariana): And I'm feelin (ooooo hoooo) That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good good night I gotta feeling (oooooo hoooo) that tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good good night Ooooooo hooooo Category:Songs Sung by Alicia Category:Songs Sung by Ariana Category:Songs Sung by Amy Category:Songs Sung by Kitty Category:Songs